Mirrors
by Dark Night Rocker 2
Summary: On a job one night, Daisuke and Dark run into some trouble. They have been beaten to the artifact they were supposed to get. They then find out that the one who beat them was a girl who calls herself "Angel Night" and Dark may already know her. They see her and are curious. Dark feels something he hasn't felt in a while. Is she his sister or a stranger that he falls in love with.
1. Chapter 1

_**Who Was She?**_

"_Alright. Let's go home Daisuke." Dark says after completing his job for the night._

"_Ok" Daisuke says eager to get home so he can lie down and think about his close girlfriend Riku._

"_So you really like her that much?"Dark says in a mocking tone._

"_Hey, don't be so mean." Daisuke says in an upset tone._

"_I was just asking" Dark says with a smile on his face._

_They get home and Daisuke goes to bed for school the next morning._

_*****Next Morning*****_

"_RING RIIING RIIING!" Daisuke's alarm clock screams the next morning._

"_Awwww barley Wednesday" Daisuke complains yawning. He gets ready for school and then starts walking after telling everyone goodbye._

"_Good morning Daisuke" two happy female voices scream at the same time. Daisuke turns around to see Risa and Riku._

"_Good morning" he says back at them smiling._

"_G__ood morning_ Mr. Dark" Risa tells Daisuke in a kind voice.

"_Dark says morning." Daisuke tells the girls. They continue walking to school and talking._

"_All right class, we have a new student today. Come on in." The teacher says looking at the door as it slides open and a short girl walks in._

"_A new kid and it's a short girl, how cute." Dark tells Daisuke in a tone of slight joy._

"_Stop Dark, I need to focus" Daisuke says in an irritated tone._

_The girl was rather short with hair a very dark purple, almost black. It was a length down to about the end of her back, but pulled up into a ponytail to the back. She had bangs that went to the right of her face. She had beautiful eyes that were a purple not too light or too dark._

"_Hi my name is Fukiko Himora. I look forward to my year here with all of you." She says bowing her head then giving a smile that is naturally cute. The guys surround her desk and ask about her._

"_Daisuke, can you please show young lady Himora around the school" the teacher asks Daisuke with a face begging him to say yes._

"_Yes ma'am" Daisuke says with a kind tone in his voice and a smile to his voice._

"_Thank you" The teacher tells him with a kind smile. Daisuke then shows Fukiko around the school._

"_So, where are you coming from?" Daisuke asks her trying to start a conversation. _

"_I'm coming from America. My mom was Japanese and my dad liked the Japanese culture which is why I have a Japanese name." Fukiko explains to Daisuke smiling._

"_I see" Daisuke tells her letting her know he was listening._

"_So, is it true that there is a..a thief named Phantom Dark."Fukiko asks Daisuke hesitating to even finish her sentence._

"_Huh" Daisuke says looking at her with a curious face._

"_You don't have to answer if you don't want to" she says with a panicked tone._

"_Oh, no I just wondered why you wanted to know that" Daisuke says to Fukiko in a kind tone._

"_Never mind, well, gotta go bye" Fukiko says in a worried tone, then running off to her house_

"_Uh, Bye" Daisuke says confused and curious._

_*****Slight Skip to Night Time*****_

"_Let's go get this done Daisuke." Dark says flying around town to get tp his destination._

"_What were we stealing again" Daisuke says in a forgetful and curious tone._

"_The Necklace of Melodies." Dark explains to Daisuke in a focused tone._

"_Right, what does that do again" Daisuke says unsure of its purpose._

"_I don't know. All I do is retrieving the artifacts." Dark says still in focus mode._

"_Right" Daisuke says to Dark suddenly in focus mode as well._

_They finally get to the location. The location is a museum that was once open but is now abandoned due to reasons unknown. They search around and finally find the necklaces case. They walk up to the case to find that the necklace isn't there._

"_What" Dark says in shock._

"_Where would it be" Daisuke asks dark in confusement._

"_I'm not sure Daisuke" Dark says with a clueless tone in his voice_

"_Hey, Dark. What's that over there?"" Daisuke says telling dark to look to his right. On the wall is a paper that is held on the wall by a black feather that's a lot like Dark's feathers._

_Dark walks over to read it._

_Dear Phantom Dark,_

_Hello Dark. It's nice to see you, I'm Angel Night. That's what I call myself. I know it may not be the best name. Sorry about stealing your artifact but I had to for my own reasons. If you look outside you can find me. I've been dying to meet you ever sense I heard about you. I would love to chat sometime but i'm kind of busy right now, sorry. Later._

_Sincerely, _

_Angel Night_

_Dark then walks outside to see a short girl with dark night blue hair long enough to reach the bottom of her back and night sky blue eyes wearing a black skirt, a black noodle strap shirt, and a jacket with shredded sleeves that end at the top of her shoulders over her shirt. She is also wearing socks up to her thighs and black and white converes up to her knees. She has black wings and a blank expression on her face. She is wearing the necklace. She looks at him and smiles. He suddenly feels weird. He passes out with his vision blury._

_**Hey everyone. This is my newest fan fiction. I tried my best to write a good one and I'm sorry if I didn't. Please right reviews and tell me your ideas for the next chapter. Thank you very much. I would love your help.**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Somewhat Normal Day

Is It True?

****Back at Daisuke's Home after the Job ****

"Hey, Dark" Daisuke says plopping onto the sofa in his room.

"Yeah" Dark says trying to remeber what she looked liked.

"Why did you pass out when you saw her" Daisuke says curiously.

"I don't know Daisuke?" Dark says wondering the same thing.

"Why would you randomly pass out like that?" Daisuke says still wondering what was up with that girl.

"I have no idea" Dark says still confused and shocked.

"You were out for a while" Daisuke says falling asleep.

"Was I really? Well, I'm fine now." Dark says reassuring Daisuke.

"I can hardly remember what she looked like." dark says seeing nothing but blurry memories.

******Next Morning******

"RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING!" Daisuke's alarm clock yelps waking him up for a day of school.

"It's only Thursday" Daisuke says getting out of bed to go eat.

"Good Morning" Daisuke says half asleep

"Good Morning dear" Daisuke's mom chirps happily smiling.

"Good Morning Daisuke" Daisuke's grandpa says reading the paper.

"Hey, do you know that girl" Daisuke says noming on a piece of toast.

"No. I'm afraid that she will be a lot of trouble though." Daisuke's grandpa says serious for that moment.

"You better hurry up dear" Daisuke's mom says rushing him.

"Hmmm. AAAAAAHHHHH I'LL BE LATE" Daisuke says running up stairs to get clothes on. He runs out the door.

***In The Class After He Gets There***

"Oh good, I made it" Daisuke says trying to catch his breath.

"Hello Daisuke. Good Morning" Fukiko says walking up to him.

"Hi Ms. Himora" Daisuke says finally breathing normally and smiling.

"Did you sleep well" Fukiko asks smiling.

"Yes I did. Thank you." Daisuke says sitting in his desk. Fukiko sits in a desk next to him.

Riku and Riza walk in and approach Fukiko and Daisuke.

"Good morning" Daisuke tells the twin sisters.

"Good morning" Riku says first while Riza stands behind her with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong Ms. Riza"

"Oh, she's just mad cause of what happened last night" Riku explains.

"What happened exactly" Daisuke says scratching the back of his head confused.

"Might you be talking about the mysterious young girl who stole that necklace before Phantome Dark." Fukiko says trying to join in the conversation.

"Yep" Riku says proving Fukiko's statement true.

"It's not true. I don't believe it" Riza says agitated.

"Whatever" Riku says just going along with Riza.

"Uh sorry, I didn't watch the news last night." Daisuke says being innocent, as usual.

Class starts and everyone takes their seat. Fukiko falls asleep in class looking completely exhausted.

"DING DONG DING DONG" The bells ring releasing the students from school and justifying the end of the day.

"I can't believe I fell asleep in class. My dad is going to kill me." Fukiko says freaking out.

"You looked pretty tired. Did you sleep last night?" Riku asks kindly.

"Yeah. Riku's right" Riza says agreeing with her sister.

"You did seem pretty tired" Daisuke says agreeing with the girls.

"I'm fine. I've just been up really late studying. That's all. I'm fine, really." Fukiko says assuring them that she's alright.

"Then you better get more sleep tonight." Riku says with a caring tone in her voice.

"I promise" Fukiko says with a sweet smile on her face.

'Fukiko, come on. Let's go home" A friendly male voice turns to find a mid- sized man with hair the same color as hers but eyes a brighter purple.

"Yes sir. I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Fukiko says smiling then running off towards the man.

"Can we walk with you" Riku says looking at Daisuke.

"Yeah, sure" Daisuke says happily.

"Well, let's go then" Riza says dragging Riku and Daisuke out the school gates.

"Owwww, slow down Riza" Riku says following.

"Ummm, okay" Daisuke says letting Riza pull on him.

"So, what do you think of the random girl last night?" Riku asks Daisuke walking next to him with her arms behind her back. Riza walks in front of them humming a random song.

"Do you mean the girl called Angel Night?" Daisuke asks her making sure hes on the right track.

"Yeah, i mean, she just randomly came along" Riku says to him continuing the conversation.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it is wierd for her to come out of nowhere" Daisuke says agrreing with Riku. They get to the street where they need to part.

"Well, I guess we'll have to part here" Riku says.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you tomorrow." Daisuke says.

"See you tomorrow" Riku replies pulling Risa away. Daisuke smiles watching the crazy sisters run out of sight.

"I'm home" Daisuke says walking into his house.

"Daisuke get ready cause tonight will be a little different." Daisuke's grandpa says with a serious tone in his voice and the facial expression to go with it.

"What!?" Daisuke says confused and a little scared.

"The theif who stole the necklace has agreed to meet with us." Daisuke's grandpa says getting ready to go.

"Wait, you mean that girl" Daisuke asks.

"Yes" Grandpa says.

"Under some conditions though." Grandpa continues.

"Oh no, what" Daisuke says sighing getting ready to here this.

"You must be Dark when we go." Grandpa explains.

"Fine" Daisuke says sighing.

***After A While Of Driving***

"We're here" Grandpa says standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Here?" Dark says somewhat shocked.

"I don't like this" Daisuke says feeling uneasy. Theybothll suddenly feel a pain in the back of their heads ad see nothing but black. They wake up in different rooms that are completely dark.

"Wakey, wakey" a voice says.

"YOU"Dark says aloud.

_**Hey you guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. I made a few changes to the first chapter .PLEASE right reviews or PM me and tell me what you thought. Thank you! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3: My New Partner

_**My New Partner?**_

"YOU" Dark says quite loud. In front of him stands Krad.

"Good to see you too Dark Mousey" Krad says to him smiling.

"Where's the other man that was with me" Dark says looking ticked off.

"Oh don't worry. He's fine." Krad says informing Dark of grandpa's saftey.

"What do you want Krad" Dark asks anxious to get out of the ropes and punch Krad.

"Simply to finish our little fight" Krad says smiling. He throws one of his feathers at dark freeing him from the ropes.

Dark stands getting ready to fight, but is thrown back by a wall falling in front of him.

"Nope, no you don't Krad. It's my turn to talk to him." Angel Night says to Krad giving him an unpleasant look.

"What. Since when did you-"Krad says, suddenly getting cut off by a feather flying toward his face from Angel Night.

"Go, before I kill you" She says.

"We're not done here" Krad says looking at Dark. He says flying off.

"Who are you" Dark asks the girl staring at her.

"Here's that man you came with."Angel Night says to Dark with Daisuke's grandpa on her back. He gets off and walks to Dark's side.

"So, why did you want to see us" Grandpa asks Angel Night.

"I want to explain myself of course" She tells them both smiling.

"Ok, please do" Dark says wanting to hear this.

"I'm a female you, or at least somewhat. See, it is possible."She explains.

"How" Dark asks.

"See, when I was born, instead of coming out in the male gender, I came out female but still received your DNA somehow."

"But there's no way for that to happen." Dark says.

"Well, I'm here right now aren't I" She says back to him proving him wrong.

"How" Dark says looking at Daisuke's grandpa.

"I'm afraid I don't know." He says stumped about the whole thing.

"I don't need a crush or anything to change. I can change on command." She says informing them.

"What." Dark says completely shocked and confused.

"There's one more thing" Angel Night says with a different tone in her voice.

"And what is that" Grandpa asks.

"We want to partner with you" Angel Night says looking serious.

"We?" Dark says questioning her sentence. Angel Night looks in a corner of the room and a mid-sized man with a black hat over his face and a complete black outfit.

"Yeah, we" Angel Night says looking at Dark.

"Who is he?" Dark asks with a tone of distrust in his voice.

"It's just like how you and Daisuke have Daisuke's mom and grandpa, I have my father." She explains to them.

"How did you know-"Dark says somewhat alarmed, but cut off by Angel Night.

"I did some reading" She says smiling.

"Why do you want to partner up with us" Grandpa asks this thief and her father.

"We feel it would be easier" She tells them.

"Very well, we will partner up" Grandpa says agreeing to the idea.

"What" dark says surprised.

"Sweet. Got any questions for me or my dad?" Angel Night says trying to make them comfortable.

"Yeah, why did I pass out when I first saw you?" Dark asks anxious to hear his answer.

" I put a dust on that paper that you couldn't see so when you touched it you would see me or remember me" She explains to him smiling.

"Why" Dark says a little mad.

"May I ask who you are when going through day" Grandpa asks her.

"Nope. Dark will have to find out. Well, gotta go. Later." She says winking at Dark then grabbing her dad and flying off.

"Hey wait" Dark yells. She's already gone.

"Why did you agree" Dark asks the old man he came with.

"Because they were right." Grandpa explains. They go back home.

"That was weird. Why didn't she tell us who she was" Daisuke asks Dark curious.

"I don't know buddy" Dark tells him.

They go to sleep getting ready for the hunt coming the next day.

_**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Write reviews and PM me if you need to. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: We Found You

_**We Found You**_

"DAISUKE! TIME TO GET UP!" Daisuke's mom screams from downstairs, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up Daisuke. We have to look for our new partner" Dark says also trying to wake Daisuke up.

"I'm up, I'm up" Daisuke says realizing the time, rushing to get clothes on, and running down for breakfast. He grabs a piece of toast, and then runs out for school.

"Bye, love you" Daisuke yells not even closing the door behind him.

"Bye dear" His mom screams closing the door for him.

"I wonder if he'll find the girl today." Daisuke's grandpa says sipping a cup of who knows what.

"What was that?" Emiko asks. (Daisuke's mom)

"Oh, nothing" Grandpa responds.

***Outside the school gates***

"Thank god I made it." Daisuke says catching his breath.

"Daisuke, look around. We've got someone to find." Dark says telling Daisuke what to do. They look around staring at all the girls.

"I don't see anyone that looks like a phantom thief" Daisuke says looking around campus.

"Let's wait till we get into your class. Maybe she's in there." Dark says giving Daisuke the idea.

"Yeah, ok" Daisuke says agreeing with Dark's idea.

"Good Morning Daisuke. Could you walk home with me please? I'm sorry to bug you" Fukiko asks Daisuke, then feeling Guilty for asking favors.

"It's fine. I can walk you fine, no problem" Daisuke says in reply, giving her a kind and warm smile.

"Good Morning" Riku says walking in with Riza following behind her.

"GOOD MORNING" Riza says happily.

"Good morning" Daisuke tells the sisters.

"You seem rather happy this morning Ms. Riza" Fukiko says realizing the huge amount of joy Riza is showing.

"I don't know why, I just feel really happy today" Riza says answering Fukiko's question.

"I see. It's a day like that" Fukiko says with a smile that says she understands.

"Yeah, exactly" Riza says smiling.

****Skip of time to lunch****

"Please let me tell him" Fukiko says talking to, what seemed to be, herself.

"No, I want him to find out himself." A voice in her head says.

"Please Juliet" Fukiko says in reply to this voice.

"No, and that's final" The voice tells her, sounding like it's in charge.

"Fine" Fukiko accidently says to the voice aloud with a sigh.

"Hey, you ok" Riku asks realizing the conversation Fukiko appears to be having with herself.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, just making a checklist mentally" Fukiko says slightly laughing.

"Ok" Riku says, with a tone of doubt.

****End of school day****

"Thanks for walking me home Daisuke" Fukiko says thanking Daisuke.

"It's no problem, really" Daisuke says with a kind tone in his voice.

"So found your partner yet." Fukiko questions suspiciously.

"No, hey wait, how did you know bout that." Daisuke asks curious.

"Ohh shoot." Fukiko says aloud.

"Daisuke, It's Krad." Dark says suddenly feeling Krad around, interrupting their talk.

"What? Here?!" Daisuke asks a little worried. He lightly pushes Fukiko behind a tree.

"Stay there" Daisuke says turning into Dark.

"Glad you felt him too" Angel Night says, suddenly there and standing behind a bush.

"What. What happened to Ms. Himora" Daisuke asks confused. Dark is suddenly out.

"You sure are slow kid. I am Fukiko" Angel Night says, clarifying things.

"You can hear him" Dark asks.

"Nevermind" He says not letting her answer.

"Hello Dark Mousey" Krad says coming down from the sky and landing in front of Dark.

"It was you, I wouldn't have expected it" Dark says letting Angel Night know he sees her.

"I wanted it to last longer, bummer" Angel Night says looking a bit bummed out.

"Can we focus on our guest right now?" Dark says getting ready to attack Krad.

"Sure, but it won't be hard" Angel Night says walking out from behind the bush and in front of Krad.

"What?" Dark asks confused, still focused on Krad though.

"Hiiiii" She says standing in front of Krad. He pauses, looking somewhat terrified.

"You're here?!" Krad says, fear in his voice.

"We will finish this soon, Dark" Krad says flying away quickly.

"WHAT" Dark says shocked.

"Well, see you on Monday Daisuke. Bye, to you as well dark" Fukiko says running off.

"What" Dark and Daisuke both say at the same time completely confused.


End file.
